Happy Birthday, Max
by SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD
Summary: Fang wants to treat Max to something special on her birthday, but street muggers, drunk pricks, and blonde idiots threaten to ruin it. How will Max react to her birthday surprise? Rated T, enjoi! FAX one-shot, action and romance.


**Title: Happy Birthday, Max**

**Summary: Fang wants to treat Max to something special on her birthday, but street muggers, drunk pricks, and blonde idiots threaten to ruin it. How will Max react to her birthday surprise?**

**Rating: T for violence, swearing, & kissy-kissy.**

**Categories: Romance & Action**

**Disclaimer: Isn't the term "FAN fiction" disclaimer enough?**

* * *

><p>"You're doing WHAT?" I near-screamed, my voice pitch hitting an all time high. What the hell was he thinking? He smirked at me, his air of "I'm getting what I want and there's no way you can stop me" making me want to deck his smug ass.<p>

"I told you, I'm t-"

"Yes, I know what you said! How could you be so stupid? There's no way we can do that without running the risk of-"

"Yes, capture, torture, death, I know. You remind us all daily. But it'll be fun, I swear. And anyways, there's no rescinding this offer, as it's already been done."

"I really hate your ass sometimes!" I shrieked, before being hauled away by a determined-looking Nudge.

"And you!" I directed this at my sister. "You're in cahoots with him! You do realize how dangerous this is?" She nodded distractedly.

"Yes, yes, it's awful, just terrible… Hey, I just got this new dress, and I got it with you in mind, and not to mention in your size, so you can wear that with-" Nudge's voice meandered on without my listening. Instead, I stewed over what was happening to me.

It was my birthday, and Fang had somehow gotten it in to his pot-smoking head that he was going to take me somewhere special. And whereas most people went out to a restaurant or the movie on their birthdays, I was going to a nightclub. Yes, a real nightclub. As in, alcohol, dancing, and making out in corners… or in the center of the room, most people weren't that picky. Fang could just be so… frustrating!

I had specifically mentioned that I hadn't wanted to do anything for my birthday, and of course he had to ignore my wishes. Little turd. So I was stuck with clubbing for a night, even though I had little to no dancing experience, I hated the restrictions of wearing a dress, and-

And I had no idea how to walk in 6-inch stilettos. Nudge thrust the shiny silver pumps at me, and I gaped like a goldfish at them.

"Chopsticks are for eating, not wearing!" I squeaked, and Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Just wear them. They go so well with the dress!" I could only stare as she moved in to her closet and retrieved the dress. It was black, strapless, and about 2 sizes too small.

"What happened to the rest of the hem?" I inquired, holding the dress against my body, measuring how high on my thigh it went. And how low in the torso area it reached. I glared at Nudge.

"Are you trying to make me look like a cheap prostitute?" I demanded, and I received another eye roll.

"Put it on, sweets. Imagine yourself in front of Fang with it…"

That was both the wrong thing and the right thing to say. When I pictured walking up to Fang in this outfit, I was simultaneously pleased and horrified. I sighed, and then walked in to the bathroom. I hopped in to the shower, washing my hair, and shaving, since I was going to be wearing such a short dress. I came out and wrapped myself in a towel, and then realized my undergarment situation.

"I need a strapless bra!" I called from behind the curtain that separated the bathroom from Nudge's room, and in sailed a lacy black number. A matching pair of panties came in too, the tags still attached.

"Nudge!" I yelped shrilly. I just heard laughter. Huffing angrily, I dressed quickly. I made sure that my wings folded firmly beneath the back of the dress. They fit perfectly after a few tries, and you couldn't even see a bulge in the tight, satiny fabric.

"Decent!" I said, and Nudge bustled in, looking ready for action. She prepped my hair quickly, blow-drying and then flat-ironing the short 'do I had gotten it trimmed in. I had to admit, that looked pretty good.

She applied makeup, making my eyes look big and smoky. She applied a bright red stain, which I then decided I preferred to smeary, messy lipstick.

She then spritzed perfume all over me, and gave me the matching lotion to apply everywhere needed.

She helped me slip in to the death trap shoes, which I worryingly wobbled in for a moment before my natural sense of balance kicked in. I then realized that I had been pointlessly worrying over the shoes. I strutted across the room confidently, to which Nudge applauded.

She then dove in to closet, yelling that she had forgotten something. She retrieved a tiny black clutch, which she hurriedly stuffed with a few things from around her room. I rolled my eyes as she handed it to me.

"Compact mirror, cell phone, spare key, mini deodorant, just in case, and a fake ID." she rattled off. I put on my 'confused' face.

"Why do I need a fake ID?" I asked. She laughed.

"Drinks, of course!" she told me, and I sighed.

"What are the chances of me drinking on a night like this?" She shrugged good-naturedly.

"Well, it is your 18th birthday, you should have fun!"

"The legal drinking age is 21."

"Really? _I_ thought it was 18." I shook my head dramatically, my hair whipping in short spikes around my face. Nudge looked up, about to protest my wet-dog act, before she broke in to a huge grin.

"It looks so much better like that! Almost intentionally messy! Great job, Max!"

"Awesome, can I go now? The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can relax." Nudge frowned.

"Fine, sourpuss." She took my arm and lead me down the hall, to where Fang was waiting in the family room. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark button-up shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. I scowled at Nudge, but she shook her head, mumbling that guy's club dress code was different from girl's.

The moment I walked in to the room, Fang's eyes alighted upon me and never left. They started at me stiletto-incased feet, slowly up my newly smooth legs, reached my body squeezed in to the tiny dress, my (gasp) revealed cleavage, the single silver chain wrapped around my neck, and finally, my eyes.

His were dark with a slow passion, and they sparked at me roguishly from the dimmed light. I noted that the sun had set around an hour ago, and the room was darkened. I stepped forward, my heels clicking on the floorboards. I took his outstretched hand, and he wrapped his other arm around my waist. Slowly, carefully, he dipped me low, keeping me suspended a few feet above the floor.

His lips captured mine, but it was a short, depressingly fast kiss. He drew back, and his grin was impish.

"You, my lady," he murmured, "look beautiful this evening." I just smiled, and he propped me back upright.

"And you are looking quite dashing yourself, sir," I replied, smirking coquettishly. His returning grin promised nothing but trouble. He led me out the door of our apartment, locking the door behind us. We headed down the stairs and out the lobby, not acknowledging anyone but the other. Out on the street, he took a right, and we headed down the boulevard.

"So where are we headed?" I asked him, taking two tiny steps for every one of his, due to the ridiculous dress.

"Oh, just a little nightclub I know of," he responded vaguely, and I pouted.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked. He merely smiled, and continued walking. Soon enough, we had reached the main part of the city, and he found the club. Being a Friday night, it was predictably crowded, and I frowned as we approached the rather large line. But Fang led us towards the front, not paying attention to the dirty looks of the other patrons.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, glancing furtively to the right just in time to see a skinny blonde bitch flip me off. I gave her a scorching look and tossed one right back her way. She merely sneered and turned away to her boyfriend.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath, and Fang looked at me out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze frontward. We had reached the door, and the bouncer gave us a once over. He opened his mouth, presumably to deny us entrance, but then Fang stepped forward.

"I'm pretty sure we're on the list," he told him quietly, and the bouncer's eyes widened with recognition. He opened the door for us, muttering something in Fang's ear that I couldn't quite catch. I noticed a few disbelieving looks from the line as we disappeared through the entryway.

"What was that?" I asked Fang as we continued down the dark corridor that pulsed with an unseen beat. I disliked the fact that anyone could now silently sneak up on me. Surprises were not something I take well. Fang smirked.

"What was what?" he replied. I frowned.

"The bouncer…?" I prompted. He laughed through his nose.

"Just a guy I did a favor for," he responded vaguely, as the hall opened up in to a wide room. The music pumped through everything, setting people and barstools alike vibrating at an incredible rate. Flashing lights decorated the air, and the smoke woven through it gave the club a hazy, indistinct feel. People moved all around me, some with drinks clasped in one hand, others using both their hands for certain… activities. I cringed away from one particularly flamboyant couple.

"So, let me guess, you had to find a bouncer for the trashiest club in the entire city, and do him a favor that gets you in free tonight," I practically yelled in his ear. He heard and nodded, grinning devilishly. I shook my head, and clasped his arm tighter, afraid to lose him in the swirling crowd.

Suddenly, Fang veered to the edges of the dancing people, his intent clear.

"Oh hell no! There is no way you're making me dance!" I protested loudly, but Fang just smirked again, heading to the center of the dance floor relentlessly. Once he decided we were close enough, he pulled me in to his arms, and my objections were abruptly cut off. He noticed, and grasped me tighter.

"But I don't know how to dance," I murmured, and he shrugged. He led my hands around his middle, and he did the same to me. He started stepping with the beat of the song, and I copied him, hoping for the rhythm to grasp me quickly. Thankfully, it did, as opposed to me embarrassing myself.

Before I knew it, the song was over, but it had morphed in to another, faster song. I observed the motions of the people surrounding me, and discovered that almost everybody was now grinding against their partner. I turned back to Fang, and he had on a grin that clearly told me he didn't really expect me to grind. I scowled sharply at him, before ferociously copying the movements surrounding me. I backed up against him and felt rather than saw his grin increase. His hands wrapped even more tightly around me, holding me where I was.

A few more songs passed in similar manners, until I decided I was really thirsty. I told Fang this before I slipped off through the crowd, managing to lose him in the process. Oh well, I'd manage until he found me again.

I pulled up a barstool and set about ordering a five dollar water for myself, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous cost, but thankful that Nudge had the foresight to provide some cash in the little clutch.

As I waited for the rather inefficient, or maybe just busy bartender to get my drink, I felt someone's presence behind me. But rather than the usual feeling that accompanied Fang being near, this was unfamiliar and unknown. I stiffened on my barstool, and slowly turned.

A short, bulky guy was standing just behind me, a sloppy grin on his face, his stance and slurred greeting telling me what I already knew: he was drunk. His eyes traveled up and down my stationary body, lingering obviously at a few choice areas.

"Hey there, baby," he mumbled, intoxicated smile growing larger. I wrinkled my nose.

"Is there a reason you're standing there and looking like you're staring at the page of Playboy Magazine you keep next to your cream and trash can?" My sharp words just brought on an even bigger smile, and he leaned his forearm on the bar.

"You look like you need a partner this evening. I can help with that," he told me, peering down at me through eyes containing undisguised lust. I huffed out a disgusted sigh.

"Can I pay you to leave?" He just chuckled.

"Can I pay to buy you a drink?" I rolled my eyes.

"I would honestly be surprised if you could count out the money, seeing as you're drunk off your ass.

"You wanna see the pants come off my ass?"

I could only stare at him in shock, my widened eyes focused on nothing.

"No, that wouldn't be appreciated at all, thanks," I managed, but he inched closer.

"Oh really?" he said, yellowed teeth bared at me in what he probably assumed was a charming smile. "Because I believe differently." His hand snaked out and, God help me, _squeezed my ass_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself not to punch him and get us kicked out of this club. I rubbed my temples, focusing on keeping control.

"Is something wrong here?" a smooth voice cut in, and I opened my eyes to see my own personal savior hovering over Mr. "I'm so drunk that I don't know what a straight line looks like, let alone how I should walk one." I sighed in relief as Fang glared at the guy, who drunkenly returned the glare as best he could, which was pretty terribly.

"Nothing's wrong," he slurred, standing up in an attempt to be more menacing. Nope, still about as menacing as a kitten. Sorry, dude.

"Looks like it is," Fang shot back, hand going comfortingly around my waist. On the outside, he appeared calm, but to me, who knew him so well, I could see his anger simmering beneath the surface. I went on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"It's fine, just leave it, we're good," I told him, my hand guiding him away from the drunkard. He glared at the guy over my shoulder one last time, but then we were swallowed up by the crowd.

"Sorry about that," I told him as I found a pocket for us to dance in. He shook his head.

"You had no fault in that. If anything, I shouldn't have lost track of you," he murmured distractedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Time to make him forget that happened. As if the DJ had sensed my need, the perfect song came on to help me with just that. I grinned as I began dancing.

I melded our bodies together, putting one leg between his and one outside. I gyrated against him, hard, and heard his low groan intended only for my ears. There, mission accomplished. Drunk pricks were now the farthest thing from his mind.

When the song was over, I noticed that we had attracted a bit of attention from our show, particularly from other guys. I sighed, flipping back my hair, and turned to see what Fang was making of it. Instead of looking to the sides though, he was looking directly at me. When I turned, he yanked me harshly against him and crashed his lips on mine, hard. Not that I cared.

When we finally stepped back in to the cool night air, the night had flown by. I checked Fang's watch and noticed that it was well in to the threes. I giggled slightly, and hugged my guy closer for a moment. I hung back as he stepped forward to the curb, trying in vain to hail a cab to take us back home. Neither of us had brought a jacket, and though we didn't get cold easily, he didn't want me to walk home and get a chill. Such a thoughtful man.

As I watched him wave his hand in the air, trying to find a willing cabbie, I heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming up behind me. I sighed exasperatedly: why couldn't anyone stop bugging me, even on my birthday? I quickly judged the distance they were away, and estimated how high I'd need to kick without turning around.

Eventually I decided it wasn't worth guessing and just turned around. The guy was about to make a grab for me, and I kicked high, getting him on the side of his head and knocking him out cold. His accomplice approached, and I decked him once, twice, broke his nose, and kicked his knee out. He buckled and hit the ground, groaning.

Fang then noticed the sound, and turned around in time to see me straighten my dress and step over the two bodies of the unconscious thugs. He smirked and shook his head.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" he asked me, coming over to me and nuzzling where my bare shoulder met neck.

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully, heading away from the scene as other people started to notice what had gone on. Walking would be easier than having some idiot call the police and having to file a report.

The walk home seemed almost too short, with each passing second under the strong security of Fang's arm going by too quickly. As we approached our apartment, the area took a turn for the seedy, as it always did. Only never when I was walking the streets at three in the morning… wearing a short, expensive-looking dress… clutching a purse that someone undoubtedly hoped contained either cash or drugs. Ah, shit.

As expected, someone soon jumped out of the shadows at us, shadowed by two other people. Well, what a lovely evening this was turning out to be in terms of attacks. I was soon grabbed in a backward bear hug while attempting to knock out one guy, and I struggled futilely against his uncanny strength,

Biting back a loud curse, I kicked backward as hard as I could, the sharp heel of my stiletto finding its mark right in the guy's crown jewels. He doubled over, gasping, as his partner came at me furiously. I slipped the shoe off and raked it across his face, and he emitted a piercing shriek.

I jabbed my fist in to the side of his head, and watched as he crumpled to the ground. Fang walked over and did the same to the ball-shot guy, his other opponent having already been defeated.

He gave me a look as he took a look at the shoe in my hand.

"That was rather unconventional," he told me, a smile in his voice. I shrugged.

"Nudge knew what she was doing what she gave me these," I told him.

He sighed as he surveyed the damage: three guy's bodies strewn across the sidewalk, the blood from my stiletto casualty running on to the concrete. Fang sighed, and hefted one guy over his back. I did the same, ignoring Fang's attempts at making me quit and let him do all the work. We dumped their bodies in an alley up ahead, being none too gentle but ensuring that they'd wake up with a bitch of a headache.

We continued walking home, and finally, we made it. I sighed in relief as we reached the dimly lit front steps of the tenement building, however cracked and stained they might have been. I leaned against the doorway, and Fang immediately moved closer. When he looked at me, his face was apologetic.

"I'm sorry most of the night was so crappy," he told me, obviously sincere. I shook my head.

"No way! I got to spend time with you, I enjoyed _dancing_, of course, and I got to kick the asses of street thugs! This was the best birthday present ever!" I exclaimed, grinning widely.

"I can think of a better one," he murmured, leaning in closer to me. His body cornered mine, one arm braced against the brick, and the other wrapping around my waist. His face was positioned directly in front of mine, his look questioning. I shook my head, smiling. Why did he even need to ask?

I put my hand behind his head and guided his lips to mine. Just before they touched, Fang whispered something, his sweet breath fanning across my face.

"Happy birthday, Max."

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome, all :) So, I was debating adding a sex scene to this story (not particularly explicit, though) but in the end, I decided against it, because I felt it would degrade from the story. However, if your opinions are otherwise, do state so in a review, and I will gladly add in a little lemony goodness if my readers wish it. Otherwise, enjoy this actionromance Date Night-esque one-shot. Thank you for reading! Reviews are VERY much appreciated ;)**


End file.
